kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xel Vaxum
Welcome! Hi Xel Vaxum -- we are excited to have Keros Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Keros Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Its me, 2401 Pagent, your friend from halopedia. Would u give me admin powers? Soz i couldnt come earlier, but my internet broke down........... thx.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 15:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I fracken hate email.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I never can make it work right.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 16:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The Video Game??? Are you still putting in more characters and working on them? If i am not available until August 15, 2009 please leave me a message on Modern Wikia. --Andromeda Vadum 21:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, i am, but not at the current time. I was thinking of adding the Sentinal Dragoon - an uber unit for the Sentinals and it had its own unique level (which i actually created) but i didn't have a space for it in my campaign :( sadly, it would've been a pretty cool level, but i had to cut it. It'll probably be a level in the second or third Keros game. There will also be a story to go with the game but NOT anytime soon, because working on 5 different games possibly 7 and a stroy is really hard to do.--Xel Vaxum 09:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hows the game coming?A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's going good. I've designed 5 multiplayer levels, 15 campaign levels and 1 deleted material, which is the Sentinal Dragoon and the level. But I havn't released them yet because I have to fine edit the levels and make everything perfect and find secret location to put the skulls in. --Xel Vaxum 22:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Cool look forward to possibly getting it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Umm... dude? You mean it's gonna be about 11 or 12 more months before you're finished? Or did the email I receive got retarded by over 6 months? Jimmyhsieh 3:00, January 18, 2010 ONI Spartan and Keros ONI Spartan? shouldn't I be placed in the Elites category? Furthermore is this a real game do you have all the information that I and other users sent you on our characters. --Andromeda Vadum 18:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)